leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riven/Strategy
Skill usage * Autoattacking in between each will allow the most amount of sustained damage as you consume stacks to deal extra damage. ** Since the skill produces three charges, which is exactly her maximum, you may wish to complete it to initiate a fight with her knockback, following up with auto-attacks and her other skills. * lasts for 15 seconds so use it at the start of the fight instead of the end of the fight * While is active Riven's attack range with basic attack will increase from 125 to 200 - that is the highest range of all melee champions after * Using in conjunction with will give you small boosts of mobility as they move you forwards a bit. This is a very efficient way to move around the map, as your moves cost nothing. , however, allows you to click on the mini-map and use it to continue moving, while will cancel your move actions. * This can also allow you to chase an enemy and with the knockback may also allow you to get close enough to land your . * Remember that and give you some mobility boosts for fleeing, but they can't pass map terrain. You can, however, dash through terrain generated by abilities like , , or, if timed right, even . * Be aware that has a cast time and a travel time as well, so you shouldn't waste it on enemies who are just about to leave its range. * deals maximum damage to opponents at or below 25% maximum health, therefore use to finish off enemies. Build usage * entire kit benefits from bonus attack damage. Building heavy attack damage items will help maximize her damage. * benefits heavily from cooldown reduction which will allow her to use all her moves more frequently. ** With this being said items like and are good items for her. * Having a way to slow the enemy or speed yourself up is mandatory on Riven. ** However, Riven is very good at dealing damage while chasing as moves Riven forward both doing damage and giving her an opportunity to get in basic attacks without losing too much distance. The dash distance is unaffected by Riven's movement speed, making movement speed items not as important on Riven as on most other melee champions. * Riven is a fairly squishy champion. Grabbing , or / and a or two into a match will help your survivability much better early on. Later these can be built into your boots of choice, or / . * Riven's damage output is severely hampered by crowd control since it will disrupt your flurry. Consider taking over and against crowd control heavy teams. * should be used after the 2nd hit of or during the last frame of animation of the 3rd strike to avoid losing precious seconds. * Stacking early game helps due to it's sustainability and AD. Recommended Builds Countering * has a strong early game, Be careful when laning against her. * Don't overextend when chasing . Her allows her to dash up to 3 times, and her allows her to dash and grants her a shield. This can make a very long gap between you and . * Building armor will mitigate most of damage as she only deals physical damage. * Save your high-damaging channeled spell (e.g. ), As her third and her stops channeled spells. * When you are in low health, Do not face as her can kill you in a single blow. Champion Spotlight V_ERvayBr3M Category:Champion strategies